Hilary's New Life
by Sutori
Summary: This is the sequel to "The New Hilary." It's set after Hilary wins the World Championships. Hilary's life has changed dramatically since she was on the sidelines of the Blade Breakers. Come and see how different she's become. KaiHil and many other couples
1. Summer Vacation Part 1

**Alright, you guys wanted more, I gave you more! This sequel is going to be half as long as the original because I've really lost interest in it. So the only way to make me half-way interested is to add more characters! Now my fanfiction will show more of the extras (teams). I'll show more couples, more hilarity, and more romance. **

**Please enjoy! And remember to review!**

* * *

Hilary examined her engagement ring once more before looking out the window and staring down at the clear, blue waters below. Their private jet was currently headed towards a private island that Kai bought Hilary for her birthday. Sure, normal guys would've just gotten their girlfriend a plain, old necklace, but Kai isn't a normal guy, he's the prince of Russia. Ever since they started dating, Kai has dazzled her with gifts, expensive ones at that. He's surprised her with European sports car, a yacht, a private jet, a private island, jewelry, and designer clothes. It was obvious that Kai loved Hilary with all his heart, because Hilary didn't even ask for any of these things, well, except for an occasional cute top at Macy's. Last month Kai gave her a ring, and not just any ring, an engagement ring. Moments after Hilary won the title of world champion, he proposed. She gladly accepted and took on the role of being his future wife. Only two weeks later did she start to think about her life after she and Kai got married. If Kai was a prince, and he was getting married, that made him a king, and if Hilary was the one he was marrying, that would make her a queen! Hilary panicked for at least a week. She kept repeating how she didn't know anything about running a country or how to act queen-like. Kai calmed her down and told her that she would be a great queen, and that he would teach her everything about royalty. Over the past month, Kai has taught Hilary how to walk, talk, and act like a queen. But most of the time she just got frustrated and stomped off. After the twentieth time this happened, Kai decided that they needed a break. Hilary was excited to hear that Kai was taking her to her private island to relax for a few days before they got back to practice. Hilary was ecstatic about spending a romantic weekend alone with Kai. It would just be the two of them for three whole days. They would have romantic nights in bed, breakfast together in the morning, and long walks on the beach in the late evening.

_I just wish Kai told me we weren't the only ones going..._

"Hey, Hilary! What are you daydreaming about?" A pink haired neko asked from one seat back, who seemed to have caught her friend looking out the window.

Hilary sighed and looked back to reply to her, only to be greeted by the loud noises of everyone else on the plane. Kai had invited the _entire_ BBA to come to the island with them. This meant that _every_ team that competed in the last tournament was coming with them. So much for their romantic evening...

"Yeah, Hilary, you're so dazed I could throw you out the window and you wouldn't even notice!" Lee joked, who was sitting right beside his sister, Mariah.

"Leave her alone, guys, she's probably just daydreaming about the stuff we can do on the island." Julia called from across isle, since she seemed to pick up on their conversation.

Raul placed his hand over Julia's, "I thought we were talking..."

Julia blushed and looked back at her twin, "Oh...right, I'm sorry..."

Raul gave her a quick peck on the cheek before they went back into their conversation.

"I can't wait to try on the new tankini I bought!" Mathilda smiled as she talked to Miguel about her most recent purchase.

"You're so weak, Mathilda." Queen smirked from a seat back, "A real woman would wear a bikini like mine!"

"I'm only seventeen!" Mathilda squeaked, "So I'm not a woman yet! And I don't want to be shown in the type of bikini that _you_ bought, Queen! It's too revealing!"

Queen smirked, "You're just jealous because you don't have a twenty year-old's body."

King, who was sitting right next to his partner, smiled. He secretly touched Queen's chest and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to see you in that bikini..."

Queen blushed and smirked before she and King went into their tenth make-out session since the airport. Garland knew because he counted. Since he was forced to sit across from them, he had to endure them making out every five minutes.

"So why aren't you sitting with your _boyfriend_?" Kevin teased Mariah.

Mariah blushed, "I-It's not like Ray and I have to be together _all_ the time."

Lee smirked, "Is that why you were up texting him till five in the morning?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Mariah said, obviously flustered now.

"I HATE AIRPLAAAAAAAAAAANES!!!" Hilary heard Daichi yell from the back of the jet.

"It's a jet, not an airplane, dumbass." Hilary heard Tyson remark, who was sitting right next to Daichi in the back.

"Could you quiet him down!? I'm trying to figure out what bikini I should wear when we arrive!" A high pitched, squeaky voice squealed.

_Oh great...Ming-Ming's here too...._

"I want to look perfect for my man!" Ming-Ming said, then returned to rummaging through her suitcase to find the perfect bikini. All the while, her _man_, AKA: Mystel, was rubbing her thigh gently.

"This sucks!" Eddy yelled, "This is taking too long!"

"It's in the Caribbean, dumbass! Of course it's going to take a long time to get there!" His teammate, Rick, yelled.

"Well maybe it'd go a little faster if Michael and Emily weren't cuddling the whole flight!" Eddy yelled.

The two lovebirds flinched. Eddy's remark caused a very flustered Emily to ignore Michael for hours, leaving Michael to pout, for hours.

Max chuckled, "They're all so loud."

"Maxie..." A voice whined.

Max turned back to see his girlfriend, Mariam, pouting at him.

"Quit ignoring me!" She whined.

Max smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, my sweet little Mary."

Dunga chuckled from one seat back, "_Mary_?"

"Oh, shut up, Dunga!" Mariam yelled.

"I never thought I see the day when Mariam was softened." Ozuma, who was sitting next to Dunga, said.

Mariam blushed and hid her face in embarrassment.

"God...they're all so noisy...they never should've come..." Hilary sighed, then felt a hand over hers. She looked over and saw Kai sitting next to her, smiling warmly.

"I'm sorry, dear." He said, "But I thought it'd be more fun with more people. I thought that maybe if you hung out with some of your friends it'd take some of the stress out of you."

Hilary rolled her eyes, "More like _add_ some stress..."

Suddenly a red light started flashing in the jet, and a loud alarm went off. Everyone flinched and grabbed onto their armchairs.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Claude yelled, clinging on to Crusher, who was a stable object to cling to if there was ever an earthquake or tornado.

Bryan smirked and stood up, "Time to sky dive!"

"_WHAT!?!?!?_"

Everyone looked at him in shock and hoped that he was joking. But he was _far_ from joking.

Bryan went to the front of the jet and grabbed a parachute. He hooked it on then opened the jet door, causing a powerful wind to fill the jet, causing even more screams.

"It's the only way down to the island cause this baby is _not_ landing!" Bryan yelled over the wind.

Bryan couldn't hear another scream because he had jumped out of the jet and was now spiraling towards the ground. His best friend, Spencer, quickly joined him. The two boys pulled their strings and the parachute unfolded and captured the wind, taking them safely down to the island.

"There's no way in hell that I'm doing that!" Gary screamed.

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure!?" Mariam said before running to the front of the plane, grabbing a parachute, hooking it on, then jumping out the door.

The adventurous went first. Then the men who had to prove their manliness went second. Then the rest of Team Blitzkrieg stayed behind because everyone else needed a push, or a drag, to get them off a jet.

Finally, when all the chickens were pushed off and landed safely on the island, Kai, Hilary, and Tala latched on their parachutes. Kai and Hilary held hands and stared at each other before jumping simultaneously out of the jet. Tala followed quickly behind them.


	2. Summer Vacation Part 2

**Nothing really happens in this chapter, it's just a filler. Like I said before, this fanfic is gonna be a lot shorter than the original. NOTHING big is going to happen, this is just being written for fun and how you guys can see how I view the beyblade characters.**

**This chapter is really short, but it's funny nonetheless. Parts 3 and 4 are coming soon.**

* * *

"The breeze here feels amazing!" Salima said as she stood against the waves and let the breeze rush against her skin.

Kane held her hand and smiled at her, "Yeah, it really does."

He looked down at Salima's purple bikini and savored the moment for a while before he felt a sharp sting on his cheek.

"You pervert!" Salima yelled, "I'm your girlfriend and this is supposed to be a romantic moment but all you think about is my _body_!?"

"What? No! Salima! Wait!" Kane tried to say as the red head stormed off to another part of the beach, leaving her perverted boyfriend behind.

Kane had always treated Salima with respect and dignity, being a real gentleman. But ever since he hit puberty, he's started to find himself staring below Salima's neck instead of above it. This often got him a slap in the face. Nevertheless, Salima still stayed with him, she loved him, she couldn't help it.

"Ahhh...young love, it's so beautiful." Queen remarked as she watched Kane chase after Salima, trying to apologize to her.

"We're still young." King noted, holding her hand, "And I'm sure the love we make tonight will be _very_ beautiful..."

Queen smirked, "Not beautiful, more like _sexy_..."

They smiled at each other then immediately fell into each other's arms and started making out right there in front of God and everybody.

"Oh god, not again..." Garland, who had just come out of the beach shack with two ice-cream cones, groaned, "Can't you two get a room!?"

King and Queen were too distracted by their kiss to notice Garland ranting about them five yards away.

Ming-Ming, who was watching the situation, giggled in amusement, "Oh, Garland, you get flustered too easily."

"Ming-Ming! Quit eavesdropping on people through the window!" Mystel yelled from behind her.

Ming-Ming looked around from the window and saw Mystel in his swim trunks and holding a bottle of sun-tan lotion.

Ming-Ming winked at him, "Wow, Mystel, you look so sexy!"

Mystel blushed, "Wh-Whatever...come here, I got your stupid sun-tan lotion so get over here so I can help you put it on."

Ming-Ming giggled, "You're so naughty, Mystel, wanting to do something as erotic as rubbing tanning oil on me."

Mystel turned as red as a tomato, "J-Just get over here..."

Ming-Ming smiled, "Yes, _master_..."

On the other side of the island, Tala was carefully tying a blindfold around Hilary's eyes.

"I did this one time when I was fourteen." Hilary said as Tala started spinning her around.

After the twentieth spin, Tala let go, and allowed Hilary to stagger across the beach with a bat in her hand. She nearly tripped three times as she made her way across the sand, trying to find the small watermelon that was planted five yards away from her. She tried to balance and use the boys' advice at the same time, but with them all screaming like that, it was starting to become impossible.

"Right!"

"No, left!"

"Go straight forward!"

"You went too far!"

"Make up your bloody minds!" Hilary yelled, who was now facing opposite of the watermelon, when it was only two feet behind her.

The boys chuckled then guided her safely to the small watermelon. She raised the bat and brought it down with a hard thud. She cracked the watermelon open right in half. The boys cheered then picked the watermelon off and cleaned the sand off.

"Did I get it?" Hilary asked, raising her blindfold so she could see.

Kai nodded and kissed her cheek, "You got it, honey. Now let's go back to the resort and clean it off so we can eat it tonight at the bonfire."

Hilary laughed, "At the bonfire? That sounds like we're on Survivor or something!"

The boys laughed then walked with Hilary back to the resort near the beach.

* * *

"Do you think this makes me look like a little girl?" Mathilda asked, surveying her pink, ruffled bikini in the mirror.

Miguel shook his head, "It's fine, it suits you."

Mathilda smiled, "Thanks, do you want to go out to the beach now? We're pretty late; everyone's been out there for awhile now..."

Miguel rolled his eyes, "Only because it took you an hour to unclaw yourself from my leg after the skydive."

"Hey!" She yelled, "That was scary! I was about to plummet to my death! I had to hold on to _something_!"

Miguel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, now come on, I smell a game of volleyball going on."

Mathilda giggled, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Spike!" Emily yelled as she jumped up and spiked the volleyball into the other side.

"Damn!" Eddy cursed, who missed the ball by two inches.

"Hey! Mind if we play!?" Mathilda called as she and Miguel raced towards the volleyball court.

Rick nodded, "If you promise not to get in our way."

"Believe me, I have skills that will kick your ass!" Miguel said threateningly before taking his position on the left side, Mathilda took the right.

Rick smirked, "Well let's see what you've got."

Michael picked up the ball then served.

"Everyone is so worked up..." Julia, who was tanning while watching the game, said, "We're on vacation, we're supposed to be relaxing."

"That's just who they are, Julia." Raul responded, "There's no point in telling them to change."


	3. Summer Vacation Part 3

**This chapter is short and sweet. It's more of a comic relief chapter. Remember, this fanfiction doesn't really have a plot, persay. If it was an anime, this would be the OVA. So yeah, maybe I'll add a few more chapters, but not many, so don't get your hopes up.**

* * *

"Ray! Get me a stick, will ya?" Lee called from the bonfire.

"Sure thing!" Ray called back then ran to go get his friend a stick to put his marshmallow on.

"Eep! Mine caught on fire!" Mathilda squeaked.

Miguel laughed and grabbed her stick and blew the fire out, leaving her marshmallow with a crisp, outer coating.

"Awww, now it's burned!" Mathilda whined.

Miguel chuckled, "No, it's supposed to be that way."

"Are you sure?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miguel nodded, "Positive."

"Mine's not getting any hotter!" Raul mumbled.

"That's because you're holding it too high, idiot!" Julia hissed, taking his hand and lowering his marshmallow into the fire.

"But what if it catches on fire then the stick catches on fire then it comes down to my hands and--..." Raul couldn't finish because Julia pressed a finger over his mouth.

"None of that stuff will happen." She assured him, "You're just being paranoid."

"Rick! Quit eating all the smores!" Emily yelled, looking at her teammate.

Rick just raised an eyebrow and went on eating his fifth smore.

_This is going terribly!_ Hilary thought, _I just wanted a romantic weekend with Kai but I can't do that with everyone here!_

_Well...since everyone's here, why don't you just get Kai and walk to the other side of the island so you two can be alone? _Dominic suggested.

Hilary gasped, _Dominic, you're a genius! That's exactly what I'll do!_

Dominic smirked; _I am the best, aren't I?_

Hilary rolled her eyes, _Don't get so cocky._

Hilary ran over to Kai, who was sitting down at the table that held all the graham crackers, Hershey's bars, and marshmallows. She took his hand and said, "Come with me! I want to go to the other side of the island!"

Kai looked at her strangely, "But the party's here, not there."

"I know that! And that's why I want to go!" Hilary persisted.

"You don't like the party?" He raised an eyebrow, "It seems like a lot of fun."

"I just want to be alone with you!" Hilary said, trying to pull him out of his seat.

Kai smirked, "Well if I'm with you then you're not really alone, are you?"

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Just come with me!"

Kai allowed himself to be pulled out of his chair and away from the party. The voices and laughter of everyone slowly faded as they made their way farther and farther from the bonfire.

"Can you please tell me why you wanted to be alone with me?" Kai asked.

Hilary pouted, "I was hoping we would be alone this weekend...just the two of us. We would take long walks on the beach, wake up beside each other, go swimming together in the ocean....But all of that was ruined because you invited _everyone_!"

Kai frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

Hilary sighed, "It's alright...at least we're alone now, right?"

Kai smiled, "Yeah...."

They arrived at a secret cove on the other side of the island. A huge waterfall poured into a small pond. Moss covered the walls, koi fish swam around in the water, and seagulls rested on a big rock covered in moss in the middle of the pond.

"It must be a freshwater pond if there are koi fish swimming around in it." Kai said, observing the fish.

"Come on, let's go for a swim." Hilary said.

"Now?" He asked, "But it's too cold! I wish we could've stayed by the bonfire!"

Hilary glared at him, "But we haven't been able to swim alone with eachother this entire trip!"

Kai sighed, "I'm sorry, Hilary, but I'm not getting in that pond!"

Hilary growled then turned her back on him and crossed her arms, "One weekend with you, that's all I ask! But can I get that? _Noooo_!!! Because you have to invite the entire fucking Beyblade Battle Association!!! And now, when we _finally_ have some time alone together, you won't even swim with me!"

Kai looked at her in shock, then sighed. She always got this riled up if she couldn't see him when she wanted to. But after the twentieth time she threw a tantrum after not seeing him, he found out a way to calm her down, and it always worked.

Kai walked up behind her then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I'm sorry, my little kitten, I've failed to see that I've been neglecting you...I must be a terrible fiancé..."

Hilary gasped then turned to face him, "No! No, you're not! I've been the one that's been selfish! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please forgive me?"

Kai smiled warmly, "Of course I forgive you, Hilary..."

Hilary smiled and stared into his eyes deeply, "Kai....my Kai..."

Kai stared back, smiling warmly, "Hilary...my Hilary..."

Hilary slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Kai smiled then closed his eyes and slowly leaned in, their lips getting closer and closer until....

"Calabunga!!!" A voice shouted.

The couple pulled apart in shock and looked up. Emily was seen diving head first into the pond while screaming. She landed, and a giant wave of icy cold water washed over Kai and Hilary. Hilary spit some water out of her mouth and glared at Emily.

"I-I-I-I-It's so c-c-c-c-cold!!!" Emily hissed, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Emily! Are you okay!?" A voice called.

Hilary looked up and saw Mariah and Mathilda standing on a large cliff about fifty feet above the pond. Obviously, Emily had jumped from that point.

"I'm fine!" Emily called, waving to the two girls.

Mathilda sighed, "What a relief! I thought you'd been hurt!"

Hilary sighed, _As I thought...being alone with Kai is impossible..._

Kai looked at the soaked Hilary, "We better get you into some dry clothes soon or you'll catch a cold."

Emily looked over at Hilary then called, "Sorry about that! I didn't see you there!"

"Why didn't you tell us about this place sooner, Hilary?" Mariah asked, "This place is so amazing!"

_Maybe because I didn't want anyone to know about it so no one could follow us here!!!_ Hilary hissed in thought.

"How did you girls get here?" Kai asked.

"There's a tunnel close to this cliff." Mariah said, "We just went through the tunnel and found this place."

_Damn! They found my secret tunnel too!_ Hilary hissed.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" Mariah asked, looking down at them.

"No! No, nothing at all!" Hilary said through clenched teeth, trying to force a smile.

Kai laughed then said, "Alright, well, we'd love to stay but Hilary needs a dry change of clothes."

"Alright! Bye!" The girls called as Kai led Hilary out of the cove.

_I hate them...I really, really hate them!_


	4. Summer Vacation Part 4

**Alright, guys, I'm really sick of this fanfiction now. So there might be a whole month before I update. I really don't want to write this fanfiction anymore but I hate when I leave stuff unfinished. So I'm forced to finish writing this fiction of hell! Basically I'm going to make this whole fanfiction about them just being on the island. Then the whole series is over!**

* * *

"I'm never alone with you..." Hilary pouted as Kai dried her off with a warm towel.

Kai smiled warmly and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I'm sorry, I thought that this is what you wanted..." He hugged her tightly and said, "Since everyone's outside right now, we can be alone in here..."

Hilary smiled and hugged him, "I'd like that..."

He gently laid her down on the bed and started kissing her neck gently. He always did this. He would start off kind and gentle, but he would soon warm up and become violent and aggressive, but Hilary loved this about him. She wrapped her arms around him as he cupped her breasts and massaged them.

"I love you so much..." He gasped as he started grinding.

Hilary blushed and whispered, "I love you too..."

He kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth and playing with hers. He spent no time in ripping off bikini and throwing it to the floor. He smiled and admired his handy work before he started to feed on his lover, causing Hilary to moan and groan.

* * *

"Hey, where did Kai and Hilary go?" Michael asked, looking around.

"Emily splashed her and got her wet, so Kai's helping her dry off in the hotel." Mariah said.

Tala smirked, "Kai? Warm Hilary up? I bet you ten million yen that those two are doing something dirty right now."

Mariah opened her mouth to yell at Tala for being so perverted, then stopped and had a guilty look on her face, "Do you think....that Hilary wanted to have a romantic weekend with Kai....and we just ruined it?"

Everyone became silent.

"But...Kai invited us..." Rick said.

"But did Hilary?" Salima said.

"Oh god, Hilary must be so mad at us right now..." Queen said.

"Maybe we should just leave..." Zeo said.

"But we were having so much fun..." Raul said.

"But it isn't any fun for Hilary..." Julia said.

"I feel so bad..." Ming-Ming said sadly.

"I've got an idea!" Aaron exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What if we throw her a party?" He suggested.

"But we just _did_ have a party." Claude said.

Aaron shook his head, "No, I mean a party dedicated to her and how she's changed beyblading."

Tyson pouted, "Like how she took my title?"

Ray pulled Tyson's ear, "Just shut up, Tyson."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tyson squealed, "Let go, Ray!"

"That sounds like a perfect idea!" Mathilda said, "Let's do it!"

"We'll go get the food!" The Allstarz said in unison.

"We'll get the music!" King and Queen said.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Great, with you guys in charge of music, all we'll be hearing is Lady Gaga!"

"Shut up! Her songs are awesome!" Queen yelled.

"Children, children, let's calm down." Mystel said, "Let's just get ready for the party."

"Right!" Everyone said, then ran off to go get the food, music, and decorations.


	5. Summer Vacation Part 5

**Oh, wow, I haven't written a fanfiction in forever....But I have a perfect excuse why! In these past months of no updates I have:**

**+Gotten a new boyfriend**

**+Attended an anime convention**

**+Downloaded Sony Vegas 9.0**

**+Learned how to work Sony Vegas 9.0**

**+Made lots of videos with Sony Vegas 9.0**

**+Yeah.....I've been hooked on Sony Vegas. So I traded in fanfics for videos. ^^**

**Anyway, I have completely lost interest with this fanfiction, so let me make this clear: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THERE WILL BE NO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS!!! I'm sorry, but I just can't write this anymore, it's boring. At least it was good while it lasted, but I know that since I'm no longer driven to write this fanfiction, that the chapters have gotten suckier and suckier as time goes by, so I'd be doing all of us a favor if I just stopped writing this fanfiction. And no, there won't be a sequel.**

**Thank you for reading this series, I'm really glad that you guys enjoy my work. If you'd like to read any other fanfictions that I've written, please go to my profile.**

* * *

"Kai...we should stop now..." Hilary said as Kai sucked on her neck, "Everyone will wonder where we are."

Kai groaned, "Can't we just hide from them for a little longer?"

"Please, Kai, I'm exhausted." Hilary begged.

Kai sighed and pulled away from the hickey-covered neck. He slid off the bed and slowly got dressed, grumbling in Russian as he did so. Hilary quietly dressed into a short sun dress, not even bothering to put on a bra.

"It was fun while it lasted." Kai said finally, "Hopefully the party isn't over yet."

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Hopefully it is."

They finished getting ready then headed out of the resort.

The second they walked through the doors to the beach, they were greeted with a cry of excitement.

"SURPRIIIIIIIISE!!!"

Hilary and Kai both jumped in surprise when they were greeted with flying confetti cannonballs coming towards them. Hilary quickly dodged hers and yelled, "What the hell is going on!?"

"It's a party." Maraiah smiled.

"We know how much we've bothered you lately..." Mathilda said.

"So we decided to throw you this party, dedicated to just you." Miguel finished.

"And we know that this was probably supposed to be a romantic evening just for you and Kai, so..." Queen said.

"We made a special path along the beach for you two to walk on so you guys can have your romantic walk on the beach." King finished.

Hilary smiled faintly, "Oh guys, you're too nice to me..."

"Now come on, let's party it up!" Ming-Ming shouted, then immediately went into a song.

Almost everyone covered their ears to try and block out the high-pitch squealing, except Kenny who stood there in a daze, smiling goofily.

Hilary covered her ears and laughed, "Let's put on some Bennie K instead."

Everyone agreed then turned the stereo up.

About half the girls were over by the stereo, trying to do karaoke with the Bennie K CD. All the boys were playing in the water, burying each other in the sand, or trying to crack open a watermelon. Hilary, however, took advantage of the path on the beach, and was now walking with Kai along the cold sand.

Kai observed the tiki lanterns that lined the path, a tiny candle burning in each one. He then looked over at the waves; the foam was gently nipping at their toes. Hilary smiled as she hugged Kai's arm, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I guess we finally got our romantic time alone." Kai smiled warmly down at her.

She smiled and nodded, "I love you so much, Kai..."

"I love you too..." He said, "And I know that you'll make a great queen..."


End file.
